Broken Trust and Mended Values
by fang1rlc0mplex
Summary: Clyde and Iva are two failed pirates but things start to change after they meet a spider out for revenge and a new family of a doctor and captain rated T because I am paranoid


_Captains log,_

_we have been traveling the etherium for quite a while if i had to guess a few years and someone owes me a birthday present i hope they get me a walrus! We've had television for a few months now but only one channel that makes our spidery friend angry because he sees this happy couple he knows and their new children blah blah blah and he thinks we should kidnap them for ransom_

"what are you doing?" I looked up from my journal to see my first mate Iva

"why I am writing my captain log its what all the cool captains do" I leaned back in my chair looking over Iva she wasn't in her usual attire, she was wearing a black and white striped dress with black stockings. Her brown hair was spilling down her back and it was a tangled mess

"Clyde! get serious we're lost, its been around four years since you started this 'adventure' it's time to go home" I stood up

"but we haven't even found any treasure yet" I looked up at Iva remembering that she is taller and standing did nothing for effect

"exactly, four years Clyde you dragged me on this ship and you're a failure at being a pirate anyways"

"what do you mean failure? we took over that planet!"

"that planet was an asteroid" Iva rolled her eyes "and we should've left you on it!" Scroop's dark frame appeared in the door an annoyed look on his face

"why don't you just get off the ship and ask for directions" everyone left the quarters I looked over the side and saw a inn

"alright Scroopy Iva and I will go in the longboats and figure out where we are, and you can watch the ship and steer it so then its out of sight" I grabbed Iva's arm and dragged her down to the longboats to leaving scroop on the deck. When we were by the longboats Iva stopped

"you think we can trust him alone on the ship?"

"of course we can! he is part of this crew its not like he'd try to get rid of us, perfectly fine" I threw my arm over Iva's shoulder "besides we have a longboat and we'd get back before the thrusters would be at full capacity" I jumped in the longboat and she followed, once the doors were open we were off.

I steered the longboat amazingly well and we landed on the dock, I got off the boat and examined it. There were many scratches down the side and the solar sail was on fire, seems like a good landing

"you trying to kill us!?" Iva was hysterical she can be so overdramatic

"oh come on Iva, any landing you can walk away from is a good landing" I skipped to the end of the dock Iva following at a slow pace. Iva stopped me "how do you expect to get back to the ship?" I pondered, looking back at the longboat there was no way it could handle my awesomeness again I shrugged "who knows" I entered the benbow inn and it was almost empty I sat down and looked at a menu a waitress came by and took our orders, Iva was studying the few people in the room when she saw something and a look of surprise crossed her face then she started nudging my arm I looked in the direction she was and saw Delbert Doppler, he was sitting at his table probably waiting for his food but either way he was famous so we could probably get some treasuresy reward if we plundered his house

"hey Iva, I'm getting an idea" I looked back at her and she was trying to hide her face in her hair

"what you doin?" i pulled her hair out of her face and she grabbed my collar pulling me close

"are you crazy!?" she whispered harshly "if we're going to pull this off we need to think of a quick elaborate scheme" I smirked at her, it appears she does believe in my abilities as a pirate. she huffed "I can't have you mess this up because sooner we get treasure, sooner you'll let us go home" She continued explaining ways we could go about robbing Delbert but I tuned her out, i thought about ways I could show her how brilliant my plans are, after a while i noticed our powdered spheroids were on the table then i got a brilliant idea. I grabbed a spheroid, stood up and before Iva could question what I was doing I threw it like a frisbee towards the unsuspecting doctor. I sat in my chair and looked at Iva, she already pulled her hair back in her face but i could tell she was giving me a death glare "what?" I asked her and got a growl in reply so I continued "well we wanted his attention now we got it" I gestured to flustered doctor who was still at his table trying to figure out where the spheroid came from I grabbed a spheroid for myself and bit into it waiting for her to respond after a second i looked back at her she was clearly not impressed but I couldn't see what was wrong "excuse me" came a voice from behind I turned to see the doctor who had cleaned the spheroid off of himself he looked like he was about to say something when Iva interrupted "Sorry sir my friend here is 'special'" she air quoted with her fingers "what no i'm n-" she covered my mouth with her hand stopping me mid speech as she continued "you see he got a bit nervous knowing how famous you were and didn't know how to approach you so he kinda panicked" Iva stood up and shook Delbert's hand "i'm Iva Hernandez pleasure to meet your acquaintance , my friend here is Clyde Cox and we are very sorry about disturbing your meal" Iva curtsied then sat down and delbert stood there for a second seeming to be collecting his thoughts "well nice to meet you miss Iva, now if i might ask, why did you want to get my attention so bad" I was about to say something but then Iva gave me an angry look as she started "well we were on our way to visit my cousin Mittie, and she is a huge fan of your work by the way, so we entered here because Clyde crashed our longboat and what luck to run into you and we thought we'd ask for your autograph for my cousin"

"oh well then" delbert seemed to have an aura of pride for being recognised and loving the attention "wait did you say you crashed?" this is where i spoke up "if I must say my landing was quite brilliant the boat didn't explode yet" Delbert seemed to give me an odd look "yet?" he asked me

"well clearly its going to sometime it was on fire" I heard a slam as Iva's head hit the table, she quickly raised it and regained her composure "why was it on fire?" Delbert asked then Iva started talking before i could "well the ship we were taking had been overrun by pirates and everyone kinda scattered in longboats and we crashed here" she explained so easily and Delbert totally believed her you could see the sympathy in his eyes "well if you need a place to stay you could come to my house" Iva's face lit up with happiness "really!?" she jumped out of her seat with happiness "that would make things so much easier you're sure thats not too much right?" she asked him "no not at all although you should refrain from throwing food at people" Iva nodded "yes yes thank you" Iva gave him a hug then quickly regained her composure she coughed as she released him and sat down "sorry I'm just really glad"

"well its no trouble" Delbert pulled up a chair "now why don't we get to know each other"

they were conversing for a few minutes when suddenly someone appeared behind Delbert

"well Delbert who are your new friends?" I looked at the feline it was Delbert's wife Amelia

"oh well this is Iva Hernandez and Clyde Cox" the feline was looking me over and i tried to look as cool as possible so she'd be impressed then Delbert cleared his throat to continue "these two will be staying at our house tonight" shock crossed Amelia's face then it was covered but you could still see she was annoyed "Delbert, may I chat with you in the back?" she asked grabbing his arm "well i suppose so, we'll be right back" they left into the kitchen "alright Clyde" Iva started I looked back at her to show i was listening "we are dealing with a tough one here, if Amelia even suspects us of being pirates, we're dead, done for. So here's the plan, we go in there go to sleep early. I'll wake you up when it's time to go and we'll grab what we can and leave" I thought about that plan for a second, going undercover or death it's clear which option to do "alrighty Iva one question, how are we getting back to the ship?" she sighed and looked out the window lost in thought. Before she thought of a plan or at least told me of one Amelia and Delbert came back out "well" started Amelia "if you're coming you should hurry, and let me warn you, one wrong move and you're on the streets" Iva stood up "thank you ma'am" and we followed them out the door.


End file.
